


Power over me

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: just say the word, and I'll be yours, you know I never forgot [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Artist Lee Jaeyoon, Journalist Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, M/M, i decided to add to this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: like clockwork, seokwoo meets jaeyoon again
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: just say the word, and I'll be yours, you know I never forgot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Power over me

**Author's Note:**

> title is from dermot kennedy's song 'power over me'... i couldn't leave this unresolved :') gotta give these two their happy ending (eventually) hehe ❤ also i love how i can never decide on one definite format for everything to do with my fics 

He sat there, at his easel, unassuming. Utterly clueless that Seokwoo is standing there watching him as he gently glides his brush against the canvas. It reminds Seokwoo of their times together and makes him wonder just where everything went wrong. When did the heartache become his life?

Their relationship had lasted for several years. They'd been happy, and Seokwoo was even planning on proposing. Sure, they couldn't get hitched in Korea, but it was the meaning behind the action that counted and who said they couldn't have a party? That dream of a relationship came to standstill, however, when Jaeyoon told Seokwoo they had to end this.

_ "This-this has to stop, Seokwoo. We can't... We can't be together anymore." _

_ "W-what? But why?" _

_ "You know why, Seokwoo!" _ Jaeyoon had shouted, shocking Seokwoo even further into silence.

And just like that, Jaeyoon packed up and left Seokwoo with a broken heart with no explanation.

Of course, life comes full circle. It's funny like that, how you could spend months afraid you'll run into someone, and then, once your guard is let down, they appear. Seokwoo's grown to learn that as he's traversed throughout life. He saw Jaeyoon a few months back, too, and this wasn't easier back then either.

Maybe... Maybe Seokwoo still had time to leave. He's just some measly journalist, he can find someone else in the office to interview Jaeyoon. He could beg Youngbin to assign someone else to interview this elusive artist; Youngbin owes him after failing to give Seokwoo the name of which artist he'd be interviewing.

Oh no, actually it's too late.

Jaeyoon catches Seokwoo's reflection in the window and roughly pulls out his ear phones. He squeezes his fingers around his paint brush, and holds it at his side as if he were ready to attack Seokwoo with it.

It hurts that Jaeyoon would even consider that Seokwoo would hurt him, but people change, their opinions change. Sadly.

"What are you doing here?"

Seokwoo casts his eyes down to his shoes, suddenly not sure if he can muster the courage to explain.  _ Come on, Seokwoo. It's just Jaeyoon. You've lived with him, you've laughed with him. You love him. This shouldn't be that difficult. _

But it is difficult, because to Seokwoo, it matters so much.

He swallows. "I'm here to interview you." He still can't look at Jaeyoon.

"Leave. I won't talk to you." Jaeyoon words are laced with venom, and it's not something that Seokwoo ever imagined hearing from him.

Seokwoo jerks a nod and turns. The door of the art studio doesn't make a sound as he leaves. 


End file.
